An Ending, Beginning, and Whatever's In Between
by penguingirly05
Summary: Ten years later, two of Degrassi’s very own are getting married, and it’s an event that brings everyone back together. But first, they deal with a tragedy and the unresolved feelings they have towards each other. Everything and everyone’s changed. Will ol
1. A Guest List Debate

Ten years later, two of Degrassi's very own are getting married, and it's an event that brings everyone back together. But first, they deal with a tragedy and the unresolved feelings they have towards each other. Everything and everyone's changed. Will old friends reunite? Will new friends be made? Will couples get back together or resolve never to speak to each other again? The questions get answered in the whirlwind week before the fairy tale wedding…

An Ending, a Beginning, and Whatever Happens in Between…

Three months earlier…

"Spin, I'm not putting him on the guest list!" Paige exasperatedly told her fiancé.

"Come on, Paige. He helped me when we got expelled. Besides, I let you put JT on," Spinner replied.

"Fine, but if Alex tries to kill him and makes a mess of my day, I WILL hurt you."

"Okay, I can deal with that. Let's see that half of the list."

"Alright honey, I'm gonna get Hazel and my mom to help with invitations this afternoon."

"Okay poobear, I'm gonna see Jimmy and Marco."

"Have you been thinking about the tuxes?"

"Yes, honey. But that's not what we're gonna do right now."

Spinner and Paige kiss.

"I love you, Paige."

"Love ya too."


	2. Reuniting In A Garden State of Mind

The present…

Emma Simpson-Nelson felt sort of like Zach Braff in _Garden State. _After a long time away from home, she felt obligated to come back, Snake's cancer had come back and taken him away from her family. She couldn't feel anything but numb. She saw Jack and her mom crying, but she couldn't get herself to do the same. She saw so many familiar faces, but couldn't get herself to face their condolences. But she knew they would start coming as she saw an old friend coming towards her.

"Em, how's it going?" Manny Santos asked softly.

"Hey Manny, long time no see."

"I know; you look great Manny. Thanks for coming."

"Hey, I'm always here for you."

"I know. How did everyone know about this?"

"Liberty works at Degrassi. So does Spin"

"Spinner works at Degrassi?"

"Yeah, he's a pretty good guidance councilor. He's been through at lot, like the rest of us."

"I'm impressed."

"But yeah, Liberty called a bunch of us up. Some people saw it in the newspaper. You know that Craig and Joey are having everyone over afterwards, right?"

"Yeah, my mom mentioned something about it."

"Are you coming?"

"I don't … I don't know."

"Em, it'll be good for you to go. You know, to see everyone again."

"Okay."

A glasses-less, taller, well-dressed Toby Isaacs walks up to Emma and Manny. "I'm so sorry. Mr. Simpson was a really good guy."

"Thank you, Toby."

"You're looking good these days."

"Thanks. So how are things?"

"Things are good. Computer business is going well. I also wanted to tell you, Ash is sorry she couldn't be here, but she should be in soon for the Michalchuk-Mason wedding. European tour or something like that."

"Toby, it's okay, you don't need to explain."

"Oh, and JT should be landing soon. I have to go pick him up."

"What, no limo for the famous comedian?" Manny asked smugly.

"JT, he just wants things to be normal at home."

"He's famous. He can't have a normal life."

"And because of your belief in that, you two broke up."

"Shut up, Toby."

"Whatever Manny, you've got that pretty boy tv star now."

"Em?" Manny asked as Emma walked towards a guy who was walking away from Snake's grave. Emma didn't hear her. She was transfixed on the back that was swiftly walking away from her.

"Jay?" she asked.

"Yeah, what?" he asked while turning around. "Oh… Emma."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just paying my respect to good old Mr. Simpson."

"Since when do you care about Simpson?"

"Ever since I cared about a little lost Simpson-Nelson."

"Please, you never cared about me."

"Emma, I'm not going to fight with you about that right now."

"Oh, let's just get this over with."

"Emma, you're hurting real bad right now."

"So?" she asked moving closer to Jay. "Doesn't mean I can't debate with you."

"Emma, how about I take you to Craig's? You need to be around people who aren't me."

"Jay, I just want to talk."

"We should have talked about nine years ago."

"Whatever," Emma mumbled as she walked away.

"You can't keep distancing yourself until you're ready to deal, you know that?" Jay called out to her.

"Em, who was that?" Manny asked.

"Just someone from the past."

"Okay… you want to go to Craig's?"

"Okay."


	3. The First One You Love

Author's Note; Ahhh, first story... Hope it's alright. Btw, I don't own the Degrassi or its characters. Or Garden State or its characters(from the last chapter)... Now back to the story!

"I've seen this somewhere," Liberty Van Zandt said to Craig Manning while looking at a framed picture on the wall. "Did you take it?"

"Yeah, I did. It was in National Geographic six months ago or something."

"That's awesome."

"Thanks, Liberty. How is teaching English at good old Degrassi?"

"Spectacular." Liberty said. "Hey, I'll talk to you later; I think JT is coming in."

"Yeah, see ya later," Craig said to Liberty's back.

JT was standing outside of Craig's house talking on his cell phone. "No, I CANNOT come back to the movie shoot for a week. Look, one of my oldest friend's dad died. Plus, two good friends of mine are getting married. NO! I don't want to a press junket. NO! Just stop calling." JT chucked his cell phone into the bushes and walked into the house hoping to relax when he walked into Liberty. "Lib?"

"Hello James."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, not at all…Not one bit"

"Look who's trying to be a comedienne now… Anyway, I didn't come here to fight, where's Emma?"

"She hasn't come yet, but Mrs. Nelson-Simpson and Jack are in the living room."

"Okay, thanks."

"Yeah, sure."

"So you still haven't gotten over him," Toby said to Liberty as she sat down on the bench outside.

"Toby, you know computers not the intricacies of the human heart."

"Yeah, but anyone can see that slight smile on your face whenever he's around."

"It's more of a frown, Toby."

"Uh-huh."

"Toby, I don't love him anymore."

"Liberty, I don't think you'll ever stop loving him, maybe being in love with him, but not loving him. To add insult to injury, first love never dies.

"You are just infuriating."

"I know; I'm good old Toby Isaacs, dorky and annoying. See you later


	4. All the Major Players

Hey thanks for the review! Are there anymore out there?...

Craig Manning sat down on one of his on one of his living rooms comfy couches. His old friends would soon be coming to remember their media immersion teacher and catch up on, what for some, would be the last ten years. He got up and looked went to his bookshelves. He rummaged through the books and found the things he had been looking for, a few yearbooks and photo albums.

"Craig!" a familiar voice called out.

"Marco!"

The two shared a long hug.

"Long time no see man," Craig said while smiling at his old friend.

"Hey, you're the one whThey'll all be great parties, cause us Degrassi grads know how to throw parties."

Toby, JT, Liberty, Jimmy, and Ellie enter the living room. There are hugs all around as they sit down around the coffee table. Ellie and Liberty took a photo album.

"I wonder what this is?" Ellie asked.

"Open it."

"I'm getting there." Ellie opened the photo album and saw a picture of almost all of the major players during her high school days. Manny, Emma, Toby, JT and Liberty were sitting together on some steps. JT's arms were around Liberty. Manny and Emma were laughing at something ograds know how to throw parties."

Toby, JT, Liberty, Jimmy, and Ellie enter the living room. There are hugs all around as they sit down around the coffee table. Ellie and Liberty took a photo album.

"I wonder what this is?" Ellie asked.

"Open it."

"I'm getting there." Ellie opened the photo album and saw a picture of almost all of the major players during her high school days. Manny, Emma, Toby, JT and Liberty were sitting together on some steps. JT's arms were around Liberty. Manny and Emma were laughing at something on Toby's laptop. Towards the center of the picture Alex, Amy and Jay were sitting on Jay's car and Spinner was leaning on the car while sitting on the ground. His head was in his hands. Jay appeared to be looking away while Alex and Amy looked like they were in a fight. On a picnic table towards the right were Ellie, Hazel, Paige, Ash, Craig, and Marco. Craig and Ash were playing on the guitars. Hazel and Paige were sprawled out on top of the table tanning. Ellie and Marco were in a deep conversation. Jimmy was in a wheelchair next to the picnic table.

"So, that's pretty much all of us," Liberty said looking at the picture.

"Yeah, except for Teri and Sean."

"Sean's back. Teri is flying in for the wedding."

"All the major players back for one last show."


	5. We're All a Little Famous

"Em?" Manny asked while driving her black Escalade.

"Yeah?"

"That was Jay wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So whatever happened between you two?"

"Nothing."

"Em, You're a lot more articulate than one word answers."

"I just don't wanna talk about it."

"You haven't wanted to talk about it for almost a decade."

"What is it with everyone bringing the fact that I haven't really said much to anyone in ten years. I mean, come on, I was in the States. I was going to Harvard, and then Harvard Med School."

"Yes, Em, busy becoming a doctor, but so was Hazel."

"Yeah, well Hazel didn't have the distance I did."

"Whatever Em."

"Hey, isn't that your store?"

"Yeah, it is. Pretty sweet, isn't it?"

"It looks great."

"You wanna go inside and take a look at stuff?"

"Sure."

"Alright. But just so you know, we are getting back to Jay and everything else at some point."

"Of course, you never forget anything.

---------------------------------------

Jimmy Brooks pushed himself through Craig's door and sighed. Everything had gotten a lot less tough as the years went by, but there were days where he just wanted to give up. He was strong, if not stronger than before the shooting, but the years of stress had taken its toll on him. His once carefree smile seemed to fade into a sober half smile with each passing day. The bags under his eyes never went away anymore. But he was still here; and, he was one the National Wheelchair Basketball League's most successful players. Thanks to his success and the help of JT and other famous friends, the league was garnering worldwide attention. He was still Jimmy Brooks, the famous star athlete. During his more optimistic days, he could see a reason why what had been so important to him before couldn't be nearly as important as what he was doing for handicapped people now. That thought, along with his old friends kept him going through it all.

"Manning? Where the hell are you?" Jimmy yelled while sitting in the foyer.

"Jim, in the living room."

Jimmy pushed his way into the living room and gave out handshakes and hugs.

"Hey JT, are we still on for the DJ Mad Bulletz concert?"

"Yeah, thank god I got those tickets already. I kinda told my manager to buzz off for a week. I'm sure he's off in a corner crying, wondering what he did wrong. Guy doesn't seem to understand I have non-famous friends and family."

"Hey! I think we're all a little famous here," Marco protested.

"Ah yes, Mr. DeRossi of DeRossi fashions and head of wardrobe for Ms. Ellie Nash of Nash News, the number one local show in the city. And there's Craig Manning freelance photographer that has had a picture on the cover of National…"

"JT, we get it. Shut up!" Marco laughed.


	6. A Changed Man: A Jay Hogart Chapter

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and opinions. I think Jay and Emma are an interesting pair, but I'm not sure if they are going to end up together in the end. But more of their past relationship will come to light as the story progresses. Paige and Hazel will be in the next chapter to answer some of your questions. Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing! -A**

Jay Hogart took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing to the ground. Smoking was his last vice. The last ten years had been filled with soul searching and finding the error in his ways. Once upon a time, he had been careless and reckless. He spent his years at Degrassi recreating the mayhem of his own life; it took him years to realize he couldn't gain anything from the suffering of others. His turnaround started post Emma hookup. She was everything he wasn't. And for once in his life, someone who wasn't a nobody wanted him. More importantly, she was the first one to forgive him and believe that he was something more than the trash even he believed his was. The two years they spent together were some of the best years of his life. But like all good things, it came to an end. A Harvard acceptance letter prompted him to let her go. She needed to go off and do great things while he needed to figure his life out. Now, here we was, owner of a business degree and an auto shop he spent a few years working at. He was set to build another shop soon, hoping that he would someday have a chain. Jay Hogart had made something of himself, but he always wondered if it would be enough. Jay walked into Craig's house nervously. He knew everyone had forgiven Spinner for the past, but he was a different story. He and Jimmy had reconciled long before this, but he wondered if the others had forgiven him. As he walked into Craig's living room a hush fell over the room. Everyone looked to Jimmy, seeking his approval to approach. Jimmy rolled over to Jay and hugged him. Jay was shocked but hugged back.

"Nice to see you. Emma needs all the support she can get," Jimmy said to Jay. There were a few hugs and handshakes as Jay took a seat next to Ellie and the little conversations continued.


	7. Why Did You Decide to Become a Doc Again

**Thanks for the reviews ****XxAnGeL02xX****linzer-b****caramelswirl11****chealsea****teachers are backstards****knightsgurl! I'm sorry it took so long for this part and the next. I was having major writer's block. Thanks for the reviews.**

"Hazel, I need help," Paige whined as she tried to put her wedding dress into her BMW. "It doesn't fit."

"Just lay it down across the backseat," Hazel replied.

"Oh… yeah. Can you open the car door please?"

"Geez Paige, did the dress get bigger somehow?" Hazel asked while opening the door.

"No. It was big to begin with. I mean, come on, I'm Paige Michalchuk. I'm the biggest gossip columnist in Canada. I NEED to have a fairy tale wedding. I've been to too many fairy tale weddings not to have one."

"Please, you needed a fairy tale wedding since the day you were born."

"True, I've always had a flair for the dramatic."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Hey! I was exaggerating. You didn't need to agree."

"Please Paige, I'm your best friend, I can say what I want and get away with it."

"Yeah, you wish. Anyway I'm gonna drop this off before we go to Craig's."

"Can you drop me off at home first? I need to go to work for a couple of hours."

"Don't you have like regular hours, like nine to five or something?"

"Usually, but one patient requested therapy later in the day. So I'm seeing her."

"Um, whatever. Why did you decide to be a doctor again?"

"You know why."

Hazel and Paige were both second semester sophomores at the University of Toronto when Hazel decided to switch majors. When she started college, being Paige's wingman at a magazine or newspaper sounded glamorous and exciting. Plus, Toronto was getting old, fast. But taking care of Paige and Jimmy were too much for her to handle. First, she broke up with Jimmy. Hazel felt awful, but she knew that she couldn't spend the rest of her life taking care of someone who needed more help than most of the rest of us. Jimmy understood and wished her luck in her relationships and in life. It was the nicest breakup of her life. And then came Paige. Paige was not happy that her friend had decided to bail on Paige's dream of being the two most fabulous magazine editors ever. Futhermore, who was she supposed to room with if Hazel ran out on her? But Hazel left for McGill University and never really looked back until she finished school. Although Hazel felt she owed Jimmy something and became a doctor of physical therapy, hoping that someday she'd be able to help Jimmy walk again or something like that.


	8. You Slept With Who?

**Hey guys! Twochapters tonight... This chapter is a little interesting, but life happens and along with that interesting hookups happen. Life's weird like that.**

Ema sat down on a couch in Manny's store. "It's really beautiful, Manny."

"Courtesy of famous actors JT Yorke and Tom Shaye. They helped finance everything. "

"Tom's the new beau, I suppose?"

"Yeah. He's on.."

"Spare me the details. I don't think you're meant to be with this guy."

"First, you don't know him. Second Em, I don't want to go down the JT road again."

"Why not? He's always loved you."

"What about Liberty? Liberty still loves him. You and I both know that she'd be better for him."

"Who the fuck cares if she's better? I mean, I love Lib, but don't get me wrong, she isn't the right one for JT."

"Whoa, Em, what got into you?"

"I'm tired of you pretending to hate JT for being himself at home. He doesn't need it, not from you."

"How would you know, Em?"

"He calls and visits sometimes. He loves Boston…"

"You never told me. He never told me."

"It happened after you guys broke up."

"Which break up four years ago or?"

"The one from two years ago. The last one."

"Em, you weren't?"

"I wasn't what?"

"Lib, she told me the reason she broke up with JT is because she told me he was sleeping with someone else."

"We weren't seeing each other, Manny," Emma shifted uncomfortably on the couch and looked away from her.

"Em, what happened between you two?"

"We got a little too drunk one night. We were bar hopping. I just found out Snake's cancer came back. The first time it came back, not now. Neither of us were feeling so hot, so we drank and drank and drank. Next thing you know, we're back in his hotel room on his bed making out. One thing lead to another and you know…"

"Yeah, I get it. I can't believe you slept with JT."

"Well, I did. It was weird, sleeping with your best friend, that's just weird."

"Yeah, don't need to get into too much detail about that…I've been there and done that. Yeah _done_ that," Manny smirked.

"Wait, so you don't really care that I did?"

"Well, it's weird and part of me is a little jealous cause you know he's good, but I have a boyfriend, a good boyfriend, a boyfriend that I really like er love, besides a little Emma debauchery spices up my life. So anything happen else happen between you and him?"

"We were sleeping together every time he came into town, until he started dating Lib again. He and Lib broke up because she couldn't handle the distance he always traveled. I didn't sleep with him when they got back together, I swear."

"Have you been sleeping with him since they broke up?"

"Maybe once or twice."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know…"

"Em, I can't get back with him if you're sleeping with him."

"You can't get back with him if you're still dating Tom."

"Good point, guess that means I never have to get back with him."

"Whatever you say, Manny."

"You wanna go to Craig's now?"

"Yeah…"


	9. Better As Friends

**Thank you chealsea,** **spikegothicchick, XxAnGeL02xX, teachers are backstards, lilyflowr33, OneTreeHillGirl, OthDegrassifan1817, and thengrl13. Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter hope you like it... **

**P.S. This is a repost cause I realized that Jay was already at Craig's. Sorry about that...**

Alex sighed and took a seat in her office chair as she looked at her new Tag Heuer watch (a gift from a very happy client). "It's fucking 5 o'clock", she mumbled. She had been trying to get Manny Santos's boyfriend's agent on the phone all goddamn day to no avail. She was on hold again when her other line rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Lexi, you sound kinda pissed," a familiar male voice said.

"Yeah, I am. I've been trying to get Manny's dumb boyfriend's agent to get his client to go to this huge restaurant opening. But of course this guy is being an asshole."

"Manny's boyfriend or the agent?"

"Both. Manny has a thing for assholes, you know?"

"True."

"How was the funeral?"

"It was nice? I don't know…how do you describe a funeral?"

"How was she?"

"Beautiful. She was absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah, what else is new, dumbass?"

"I talked to her."

"How was that?"

"She wanted to pick a fight, a hell of a lot like you in that respect."

"Shut up, Hogart."

"You coming to Craig's?"

"Honestly, do I want to see all these people right now?"

"No, but Manny's there. Her cell phone number can probably get you places. Besides I know you want to see me.

"Well, Manny might be useful for once. Oh, about seeing you, A, Don't flatter yourself. B, who wants to see your pathetic ass pining for Emma. But, yeah, I'll be there soon."

"Lex, sometimes, you are a cold bitch."

"Yeah, it happens."

"Hey Lex, are you driving the Jag."

"Hell yes."

"How come you never let me ride in the Jag?"

"Maybe, because you'd probably ejaculate all over the seats."

"Haha, Lex, you're hysterical."

"Please Jay, I know you…hot girl plus hot car equals Jay orgasm."

"True, in some cases, but not in yours."

"I love you too. See ya in a few."

"Hurry up, Lex."

Alex clicked back to the other line to find herself still on hold. _Fuck this agent person, I'm getting Tom Shaye to that restaurant opening myself… _she thought before hanging up the phone. She grabbed her black blazer and headed out the door. When Alex approached her car door, she took a look at her reflection in the car window and laughed. Ten years ago, she was this girl who wore things that would probably look better on her boyfriend. Now here she was in tight black Seven jeans, a black silk camisole, and black heels. "Damn, I still hate heels," she mumbled to herself as she opened the car door. Besides the heels, she didn't mind what she wore now. She was still the same smart, driven, spitfire Alex she was back in high school. Hell, that drive and determination landed her right here. She had been an advertising major in college and took a job at one of biggest public relations firms in North America. She worked her way up, and at 28 she was ready to become partner. She could get any restaurant or any celebrity anything or anyone they wanted. She was one hell of fighter and absolute bitch if necessary, and most people in the entertainment industry knew that. That's why she was so damn good at what she did. As soon as she started driving she called up Jay.

"Hogart, I'm on my way, okay?" She then hung up.

The relationship between her and Jay had been an interesting one since their high school years. Post ravine, Alex could not be paid to speak to Jay. The first time she spoke more than a full sentence to him was graduation night where she was a little too drunk to control herself. Even then, it was nothing more than a rehashing of how much she hated Jay, although it was far from the truth. Jay was her first love, and she knew that he would always been with her in some way. After they graduated they would occasionally run into each other but the wounds didn't heal until about 5 years ago. Two friends unknowingly set the pair up on a blind date.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure, I'm gonna like this guy?" Alex asked her friend on the cell._

"_He's totally meant for you. You'll love him, he's really interesting, likes cars, and has the most amazing blue eyes," her friend replied. "Gotta go, Lex! Tell me what happens."_

_Alex walked into the restaurant and looked for the guy with yellow roses which were her favorite coincidentally. She saw the guy's back and walked over. "Jason, right?"_

_The guy turned around and gasped. "Lexi?"_

_She laughed, "Are you kidding me? Is this a joke?"_

"_Hello, ALEXIS. Is that what you're called these days?"_

"_I could say the same JASON."_

"_Yeah, I think I'm going to go."_

"_Wait, Jay…I mean we might as well catch up seeing as our friends think that we were meant for each other."_

"_I missed you, Lexi."_

"_I missed you too, Jay."_

And that was that. Jay and Alex were dating for awhile, but decided for now, they were better as friends.


	10. Almost Everyone's Here

**Thanks linzer-b, chealsea, JemmaLoVe, and thengrl13! Here's the next chapter!**

Manny pulled into Craig's large circular driveway behind Ellie's Mini-Cooper.

"Ellie's here, so are Toby, JT, and Liberty," Manny said getting out of her SUV.

"How can you tell?" Emma asked.

"I know what cars they drive…sad but true."

"You are weird."

"Hey, I'm just very social. I've had dinner with Toby and Liberty, and Ellie's always driving around looking for her next story."

"Okay. Wow, Craig's house is huge."

"It's absolutely gorgeous inside. Anyway, you ready?"

"I haven't seen most of these people in years and years."

"Totally your fault. Let's get in there and have a good time remembering your dad, okay?"

"Okay."

The started to walk up to Craig's door, but stopped when someone called their names.

"Emma! Manny!" Paige's voice called out.

"Hey Paige," Manny responded.

"Wait for me, will ya?"

"Sure," Emma replied.

Paige got out of her car and walked up to Manny and Emma. She hugged Emma.

"Emma, I'm sorry about Simpson. He was a good guy, a little boring at times, but a good guy."

"Thanks Paige."

"Manny, you look nice. How's Tom?"

"Thanks. Tom's good."

"Is he coming?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, I'm off of work this week and next. So I'm not really going to be reporting the comings and goings of Tom Shaye for the public to consume. I'm just trying to quench my own curiosity."

"Interesting Paige."

"I'm really confused," Emma suddenly stated. "Ummm, so are you and Manny friends?"

"It's like a business partnership." Paige said matter-of-factly. "I give her press sometimes."

"I give her the goods on my boyfriend sometimes," Manny said.

"Depends how we feel towards each other on the given day though," Paige replied.

"Let's go in," Manny suggested.

"Let's," Paige opened Craig's door. The three of them walked into Craig's house. "They are probably in the living room," Paige said as she led the way. Everybody looked up as Paige, Emma, and Manny entered the room. There was an awkward silence. Finally JT got up and hugged Emma. "Em, I'm sorry. We all loved Mr. Simpson, and we'll miss him."

"Thank you, JT," Emma replied hugging him back.

Everybody followed suit. Emma awkwardly hugged and thanked people.

"Em, you okay?" Manny asked.

Emma started walking towards the side French doors. "I need some air."

"Em, wait…" JT called out to her as she closed the door, "Jay's out there."

"They need to talk anyway," Ellie muttered.

"Should I get her?" JT asked.

"She'll be fine, JT," Manny replied.

Emma walked around to the backyard and took a seat on the bench that was near the fire pit. She lay down on it and closed her eyes. Jay had his back towards half the yard looking at a small pond of fish. He didn't notice Emma until she started to cry.

"Hello?" he said turning around.

Emma stopped crying and looked up. "God, it's you again."

"Em, you're crying."

"Wow, you're observant," she said while wiping tears away from her face. He walked up to her and sat down next to her and took her hands.

"It's okay to cry, you know?"

"I look terrible doing it. My mascara runs, my eyes get all…"

"You look beautiful, mascara runs and all."

"Please don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Just don't…don't flatter me."

"You never could take a compliment."

"Shut up."

"Em, you okay?"

"Not really."

"Well obviously tears are warranted because of Simpson, but what else is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"If nothing was wrong, you could cry in front of all those people in there. But you're out here."

"I just can't deal with my dad's death and seeing all these people that I haven't seen in forever. I just left them. I can't come back and pretend that nothing's changed. I just left them. I just left you."

"Em, don't worry about that now. Who cares if you left, that's not what's important now. I mean, you're back at least."

"Why do you always get me to admit everything I try to deny?"

"I'm just that good."

"Sometimes."

Jay hugged Emma and let her cry in his arms.


	11. Mr Simpson Memories

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I've been so busy. Bear with me and keep reviewing. And just so everyone knows, the only couple that's for sure at this point is Paige and Spin...So keep on reading!**

A few hours later, all of the parents had gone home and the former Degrassi students started to reminisce about one of their favorite teachers.

"So favorite Mr. Simpson memory?" Paige asked in a loud voice so everyone could hear her.

"There are so many," Manny said smiling. "He was like a second dad to me."

"Remember when I used to send him weird e-mails like naked baboons and stuff?" JT asked.

"Who could forget," Toby replied. "He taught me a lot of the things I use now."

"To tell you the truth, I can't remember anything that happened in that class," Paige said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"That's because you were too busy talking to me," Hazel added.

"Oh yeah, it was media immersion after all, but I liked that he really cared about us, though…Remember that whole Matt thing? Like I wanted to hate him for busting us, but you know, he really cared enough to notice what was going on." Paige said.

"He always gave people a chance," Jay mumbled. "Sean told me how he didn't let him fail that one time and that whole laptop thing."

"He gave you a chance," JT stated.

"My dad, he was a good guy," Emma said softly.

"Yes," Manny said putting her arm around Emma. "He loved you and he loved your mom. I remember when you got into trouble with that creepy online guy; he wanted to kill that guy."

"Yeah," Emma replied.

"He definitely put me in my place one time," Craig said. "I needed it at the time. I was such a selfish asshole"

"No kidding," Manny muttered.

Craig looked at her and rolled his eyes. "He was a good friend to Joey," Craig added.

"It was weird; he was like that cliché advice giver that every school has," Alex replied. "Sorry, that was random. I dunno; he always had good advice."

"Oh my god, who could forget when he shaved his head!" Manny exclaimed.

"He was a really cool guy," Jimmy replied. "We got to talk a lot about hospitals together, since with both always seemed to be in them for awhile."

"I had such a good time in that class," Ellie spoke up.

"Only because you and I talked through it," Marco replied.

"I guess the consensus is Simpson taught the most boring class ever, BUT he was one of the best people we knew," Paige said.

"I think that's right," Ellie replied.

"And he was a good dad," Manny added giving Emma a smile.

"Yeah, thank you guys," Emma replied. "I'm getting really tired."

"I'll take you home sweetie," Manny said to her.

"I'm not actually staying at home," Emma replied. "I'm at the Four Seasons for tonight."

"Hey, so is JT," Toby replied.

Manny elbowed Emma and said, "I can take you there too if you want."

"That'd be great, I just have to get my stuff out of Toby's car," JT replied.

Emma, JT, and Manny said their goodbyes and left. Soon after, others started to follow.


End file.
